


i can still see you, dork

by lostnfound14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, Soft Michelle Jones, Soft Peter Parker, lowkey wrote this in class one day when i was bored lol, petermj is endgame, protect these kids at all costs, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfound14/pseuds/lostnfound14
Summary: mj and peter text from opposite sides of a train platform / two idiots in a new relationship.-post-homecoming or post-ffh, wherever you would like to imagine it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 133





	i can still see you, dork

**Author's Note:**

> i really did write this in class. just had the idea, i don't know where it came from, and there was no prompt or anything. this is the result. just some established petermj minor fluff? idk how to classify this, but whatever. leave kudos and comment with an opinion or observation if you wish! enjoy this... thing!

**peter-man:**

would it be sappy for me to say that i already miss you?

Michelle looked up from her phone at the boy who stood on the opposite train platform, who was wearing a dopey smile, as if he already knew the answer to his own question.

She sighed affectionately and rolled her eyes, which she could see made him laugh. For some reason, he loved it when she did that.

Looking back down at her phone, Michelle typed a response.

**MJ:**

Extremely.

… But say it, because I know you will anyway.

She liked it when he said sappy stuff like that, actually, but that secret would go with her to the grave.

**peter-man:**

you know me so well :)

look up

Michelle obliged his request, and she saw him still smiling, then his eyes lit up as their gazes met. He mouthed “I miss you” across the platform to her and blew a kiss.

This boy was too damn adorable, and she couldn’t resist any longer. So she mimed catching it with an outstretched hand, wrapping her fist around it, and planting it on her cheek. 

She watched as his eyes comically bugged out (ha, get it? ‘Cause Spider-Man? She could already hear Peter’s voice exasperatedly explaining that spiders weren’t bugs, but arachnids, as she’d heard him do for criminals countless times) and his jaw dropped a good inch or two.

She offered her trademark smirk that she knew he liked as a response. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing something. Michelle gripped her own phone, already anticipating the text.

**peter-man: **

this is why you’re the actual best girlfriend ever, mj

**MJ:**

You flatter me, Parker.

Train’s coming. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Michelle could hear the telltale screeching of the train against its tracks before it entered the station, and a few seconds before it overtook her, she quickly blew him a kiss of her own. She only got to see about a millisecond’s worth of reaction from the dork before the train blocked her line of sight. 

It was a face of childish delight and surprise, like a little boy who had gotten exactly what he wanted on Christmas Day.

**peter-man:**

that was probably the best moment of my life up to this point

MJ told her quickening heart and warming cheeks to _ calm down, please _ as she boarded the train and plopped down into one of the orange seats. She typed in her reply and sent it.

**MJ:**

You’re going to make me blush, and you of all people know I have a reputation to uphold.

She looked for him through the wide window of the train car, and sure enough, there he was, following the movement of the train with his eyes and obviously searching for her. She smiled because though what they had was new, it was something she wouldn’t give up for the world because Peter Parker was not expendable. In fact, she was pretty sure he was a damn national treasure.

**peter-man:**

<3 see you tomorrow

Case in point.

She didn’t know what prompted her to say it, but it felt right in the moment, so just before she lost service to the tunnel, she sent:

**MJ:**

Don’t you dare reply to this message, but:

You make me feel the best kinds of feelings, Peter.

And I miss you already, too.

See you tomorrow. <3

He never replies to the message, which she appreciates. In fact, he completely disregards it when he sends her a good morning text the next day as she wakes up for school.

But she can see a new sort of twinkle in his eye when he looks at her, one that says, _ I can’t believe I got so lucky. _It’s a sentiment she’s not willing to unpack right now.

However, it's definitely something she returns to that afternoon when she gets home, unable to forget the way his gaze seemingly never left her and how it felt to be looked at in such a way that made her feel like the only girl in the world, dumb Rihanna references aside.

Like she said, the best kinds of feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this little drabble! thank you so much for reading!


End file.
